


Different Sands

by Cheryl1964



Series: Between Vengeance and Damnation [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After crossing the Alps; the surviving rebels make the decision to follow Ahmed's original plan and travel to Assyria and Sibyl is pregnant.  The group decides to travel to Assyria and find Nasir's mother as Ahmed intended before he fell in battle. This is a sequel to Big Brother, Big Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A decision and a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The unnamed baby now has a name (Spartacus) and the two children seen with Agron and Nasir at the end of the series have been sort of adopted by Agron who names them Saxa and Donar.

The Alps were finally behind the rebels; yet those who still held ability to fight remained on guard. The able-bodied among them were also setting mind to task learning the basics to defend themselves and others. It was time to make plans and decide on a path to follow.

 

Laeta was the last to join the group at the small fire. Nasir handed her a bowl as she settled herself between Sibyl and the new mother who had revealed her name as Brigit. Young Spartacus napped in his mother’s arms the woman naming the babe for their leader as she had said her final goodbyes to the Bringer of Rain at his gravesite.

 

It was Pollux who asked the question on everyone’s mind. “What path do we travel from here?”

 

Agron sighed as all eyes turned to him. “Many of us have lost all that held meaning to us; yet one among us still holds family beyond Rome’s grasp. Seeing us to freedom became Spartacus goal; I would see it honored.”

 

“We travel to Germania?” Nasir asked.

 

“No. There is nothing left for me there.” Agron shook his head and reached out a still weakened hand to touch the phallic necklace around the Syrian’s neck. “I would see us turn east; towards Assyria.”

 

“Much of Assyria is under Rome’s control!” Laeta started. “They would see us all to Rome in chains!”

 

“We would travel far East of Roman control; to join the Bedouin tribes that wander the desert sands.” Agron stated. “Nasir yet has family there.”

 

“I do not recall them.” Nasir protested. “They are strangers to me.”

 

“Yet Ahmed mentioned your mother’s brother Oded who trades camel at an oasis east of Antioch. It was his intention to contact your uncle and make his way to your remaining family. It was his wish that we join him there after rebellion’s end.” Agron explained. “When he came to our aid against Cossinius; he charged Silas with leading the caravan there.”

 

“It is a loss yet felt Nasir, by us all.” Pollux said. “Ahmed was a good man.”

 

“Your mother may yet live.” Agron said quietly. “He wished to carry word of your fate to her.”

 

“We should go there.” Brigit spoke up. “It would be blessing from the gods to set eyes again upon her son.”

 

“I never realized the suffering we caused when I yet stood Roman.” Laeta said. “Only when all was stripped from me did I know the depth of misery slaves live in. I stand shamed for my constant whining to Spartacus for loss of standing when Sinuessa fell. It was selfish to think my suffering equaled yours. It never crossed mind; the thought of families torn asunder.”

 

“We have all suffered; there is no need to compare the depth of it.” Nasir said. “We would yet have to travel through lands Rome holds to reach Antioch.”

 

“Do you forget; we stayed many days in Pompeii and the Roman shits never thought you and Ahmed but wealthy merchants.” Agron reminded. “We would but be passing through Antioch.”

 

“Antioch although holding ties to Rome; is not as closely tied as you think. Damascus is more so.” Laeta said. “There are few soldiers there; most being recalled to take with Pompey and others to quell insurrections in other provinces. They would not have yet replaced these men.”

 

“How do you know this?” Agron asked.

 

“Ennius would speak of things that should not reach a woman’s ears many times.” Laeta said. “Often it served me well in assisting him; it would do so in this case.”

 

“There is yet problem; I was not more than a babe when we were taken from Assyria.” Nasir said.

 

“We know to find Oded.” Agron said. “It is a start; and more than we look forward to in any other place.”

 

“What of Germania?” Nasir asked. “Do you not wish to go home?”

 

“The Romans burnt our village to the ground. There were but a handful of us that survived.” Agron said. “My only link to my home was left dead upon ground in Batiatus Ludus. Were Duro by my side it would be more of a thing to be desired. I now follow my heart; I think Duro would want it this way; as would Ahmed.”

 

“Then it is settled.” Pollux said. “We break for Assyria. I will tell the others.”

 

* * *

 

Laeta held Sibyl’s hair away from her face as she vomited up what little she had eaten. It was clear to everyone that she was with child. Laeta had but offered words in passing to the god of the arena; yet had found him to be quite pleasant when he finally turned from drink. She wondered at the intentions of the gods to see the man’s child conceived only to be born with no father and no home.

 

She urged the young woman to rest within the hurriedly erected tent and went in search of Agron or Nasir praying she found the Syrian first. Although there was no longer true animosity between her and the German; it could not be said that the two of them were of a closeness. Nasir however was often surprising in the depth of kindness within his heart.

 

It seemed this day the gods intended to make sport of her as she found Agron first. The German was watching the two children that had latched onto him and Nasir. Finding that they were without names; the two now proudly bore the names of Agron’s fallen German kinsmen Donar and Saxa.

 

The two children were holding sharpened stakes that they were plunging into the water attempting to spear fish while Agron gave instruction.

 

“Take care Saxa; I would have fish this night to fill stomach and not your feet!” Agron yelled to the little girl.

 

“You set them to provide feast?” Laeta asked. “When there is yet boar to be had this night?”

 

“I set them to enjoyable task; as a child should be set.” Agron answered. “I would have them play as children should. Spearing fish allows opportunity for such.”

 

Laeta was gaping at the former gladiator. Agron cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably before asking. “Have I sprouted second head? Or perhaps you imagine you see horns of a demon?”

 

“No. I simply wonder where the Agron of days past has gone.” Laeta said. “I am used to dour mood and frowning countenance; not a man who would set children to play.”

 

“I did not spring fully grown from mother’s womb.” Agron said. “I stood a child once prone to play. Perhaps you would be more at ease if I simply demand reason for seeking me out?”

 

“I was not seeking you out specifically. I had hoped to find Nasir; yet he would but relay what was discussed.” She said. “It is Sibyl; it seems Gannicus left her with child. I do not think she can travel at the pace you now set.”

 

“I would have us reach the sands of Nasir’s homeland as soon as possible. I would have us beyond the reach of Rome.” Agron sighed. “Yet I also would not risk her losing the child. I will speak with Nasir. Arno was able to find a map in the last town we passed. It may mean a longer journey to avoid Roman outposts.”

 

“A handful of weeks added to journey to lessen pace may make the trip less taxing.” Laeta said.

 

“I would have you keep watch over her.” Agron said. “Let me know when she is in need of rest.”

 

Laeta studied the man in front of her. “I understand now. It confounded mind why Spartacus laid such trust in you; I see now that it is simple. You stand much as he did; not the man one expects. And certainly not the man you stood within Sinuessa’s walls.”

 

“Much has happened since then.” Agron said glaring down at his hands now free of bandaging yet still weakened.

 

“Yes it has.” Laeta agreed. “Yet we still draw breath; and time given to see healing for our wounds. You regain more movement each day; strength will return in time.” She laid her hand on the German’s arm in comfort before hurrying away to check on Sibyl.

 


	2. News of Rome

“Agron; Laeta has softened in her regard.” Nasir said as he tucked the blanket around the sleeping Saxa. “She sees what was so often hidden from others yet always revealed to me; a man of great heart. She chose to break words with you of Sibyl because she knows that you will consider Sibyl’s welfare.”

 

“I would see us travel as quickly as possible; yet this means greater danger now.” Agron said as he studied the map. “No matter what route we take; we will have to cross Roman soil at some point.”

 

“Would not Rome’s pride move them to consider rebellion ended?” Nasir asked. “They no longer search for Spartacus army. Did not Pompey claim victory over us?”

 

“Perhaps; yet Rome lies to her people. As Pompey lies to the senate; setting upon the elderly and injured claiming defeat of Spartacus at his hands.” Agron noted. “When we yet ran wild in Capua; they continued to hold games to give appearance of nothing amiss. Varinius proclaimed before all in the arena that we were defeated; Oenomaus, Crixus, and Rhaskos named as the remnants of Spartacus rebellion. Only when Glaber fell at Vesuvius did true knowledge of us spread.”

 

“You think they yet search?” Nasir asked as he settled himself on the bedroll next to the map Agron was studying.

 

“Spartacus once warned me that underestimating your enemy is a Roman trait.” Agron said. “Wise counsel in these days. Seeing us all to grass was Crassus desire; nor do I believe Caesar will be willing to allow any to escape.”

 

Agron traced a route with his finger. “I will break words with Pollux and Hector as camp is struck at dawn.  Laeta will stay at Sibyl’s side; yet it would ease worry to have Sibyl closer to hand as we travel. Would you break words with her? To capture Gannicus woman ripe with his child; it would be a thing to raise them even further in power. And I fear the agonies that would await her.”

 

“It would do the children good to have a woman closer to hand.” Nasir said. “I will keep Sibyl and Laeta close to my side.”

 

Nasir grabbed the map and folded it away. “Dawn soon approaches and we both could do with rest before she breaks eastern sky.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fucking shits!” Agron growled as the rebels quickly gathered horses cart and other items of value. The small clutch of soldiers was too small to be anything but hired mercenaries of the traders; yet they were Roman. And the wagons and horses they now had thanks to the small trader’s group would be of good use.

 

“All of these things will be of use.” Nasir said as he watched the German scanning the parchment in his hands.

 

“They will allow us to travel faster.” Agron agreed. “Those unable to keep quick pace can travel in the wagons. A good thing for us.”

 

“The words upon parchment cause worry?” Nasir asked as he hurried over.

 

“It seems Rome fears insurrection in the provinces.” Agron said. “These fucks traveled south to return to Roman lands. It also speaks of political alliance between Pompey, Crassus, and Caesar. The Roman people are now moved to unrest and the three combine their influence to seize power. It seems Rome’s own people speak against the senate now.”

 

“Then she will be consumed with troubles at her own breast.” Nasir said confused. “Such news should bring ease of mind.”

 

“Yet Rome does not accept blame for her own failings.” Agron said. “The house of Batiatus stood for two generations without blemish under Titus and his father; a man Oenomaus held utmost regard for. Only under Quintus and his schemes did it fall to ruin. Doctore was brought into a house of honor; a code passed on to us under his tutelage.”

 

“Yet by the end even he saw it for what it had become under Quintus; a place less desired than the sewers themselves.” Pollux added as he joined them. “I doubled guard for our rear; lest Roman shits sneak upon us from behind.”

 

Agron folded the parchment “A good thing. Although Rome suffers unrest; she will swiftly move to see provinces brought to heel if word of our presence were to reach ears of the Senate. Pass word to sleep beneath stars this night; I’d not have us scrambling to dismantle camp or worse yet; see us lose bounty we have gained this day.”

 

Nasir watched as Pollux nodded and then left to see Agron’s orders followed. The Syrian chuckled drawing Agron’s attention.

 

“What do you find amusing?” Agron growled.

 

“You, my heart.” Nasir smiled. “It was not so long ago that you claimed no skill in leading and yet here you stand once again giving order to keep all safe. I fear no one lays belief in your words now.”

 

Agron gave a snort. “Is it not your turn to keep watch over Donar and Saxa?”

 

“Laeta and Sibyl see to them.” Nasir said. “I would see us quickly from here and lend much needed aid.”

 

* * *

 

 

“May the gods see the bastard to Tartarus to join his shit of a son at soonest opportunity!” Laeta snorted causing Nasir to spew a mouthful of water as he laughed.

 

“It is clear you spend time with us. You begin to sound as Agron.” Nasir pointed out.

 

“I do not.” Laeta protested.

 

“She was capable of language to make a Cilician blush long before my path crossed hers!” Agron added.

 

“Yet curses fall more freely from her lips now.” Nasir remarked.

 

“To return to point;” Laeta said. “I fear this was Crassus plan all along to see himself rise at Caesar’s side. Pompey only added because Metellus claimed him victor over Spartacus. It would explain why he did not move with more haste to retake Sinuessa.”

 

“Spartacus would have defended the city.” Nasir argued.

 

Laeta turned her gaze on Agron. “Think clearly and with reason. Crassus built wall upon Melia Ridge; he could have just as easily sent force to hold northern gate.”

 

Agron thought about what the woman was saying. “We would have been prevented escape from city. Pressed from western gate by main force and Northern gate of no use; he could have cut us down in the streets. Rebellion would have died with Spartacus in well sprung trap.”

 

“There would not have been much left of the city when fighting was done.” Laeta nodded. “Yet he did not move until after I had told him of those fallen to rebels. All of note perished save me.”

 

“And he traded you to Heracleo as payment for betrayal.” Agron nodded.

 

“Then dispatched message to Rome naming me as traitor for aiding Spartacus.” Laeta nodded. “He marched into Sinuessa without challenge from rebel or its citizens. The land his to claim and deed to his men as spoils of war.”

 

“That fucking shit!” Agron said. “We but cleared way for him.”

 

“Exactly.” Laeta nodded. “I warned Spartacus; the mind to amass wealth such as Crassus holds to be a danger.”

 

“I will hold warning to heart.” Agron said. “Let us pray Crassus and Caesar too busy attempting to rise above Pompey to give thought to us.”


	3. Memories and Reminders

Agron reached down and lifted Saxa into the wagon. Once she was settled Nasir handed Donar in to settle next to his sister. Laeta settled a blanket over the two.

 

“Little legs tire quickly.” She said. “Sibyl and I will keep watch over them.”

 

“You are well, Sibyl?” Agron asked the quiet woman.

 

“Stomach remains settled this day.” Sibyl answered. “Perhaps the gods finally take pity.”

 

“Hector will remain close. Send word if you have need.” Agron said.

 

“Agron,” Sibyl called out as he started to leave. “Gratitude, for all you have done.”

 

“Gannicus stood a brother. I would but see his child safe.” Agron said then turned away to check on others.

 

“He yet wishes all to think him a beast.” Nasir said. “He fears that showing compassion will be seen as weakness. Yet his actions belie gruff words.”

 

“A thing well known to all close to him.” Laeta said. “It is a difficult position the man finds himself in. Even upon such short acquaintance; it was clear that he is a warrior. Crassus could not have found more painful torture had he entreated the gods themselves.”

 

“I do not think that Crassus considered such.” Nasir said. “The man sought but to make example to break others; Caesar however gained enjoyment and wielded hammer to nail personally. The Roman was bested by Agron and Donar; when Sinuessa fell.”

 

“Another scheming shit!” Laeta said. “Many of my people would yet live if not for him. He stood idle while Crixus and the others ran wild through the streets butchering all that stood chained and helpless. He would have stood by and allowed Crixus to kill me; at the time a Roman woman of high standing; a thing unheard of and against all ideals of honor.”

 

“Gannicus also bested him; when we escaped Sinuessa.” Sibyl added softly.

 

“And yet he draws breath; the gods see fit to favor him with life.” Laeta spat. “Would that someone’s sword found mark in his heart!”

 

“The gods grant him life for purpose.” Sibyl said. “Many have fallen to the afterlife; men better than him. Yet Destiny holds fate for him not yet revealed; it will be in time.”

 

“The gods piss upon us in favor of their own schemes.” Hector said now entering the conversation. “Our lives are of no meaning; but a blink of their eternal eyes. Agron has the right of it. Fuck the gods.”

 

“I see you pray and make sacrifice.” Sibyl noted. “Such words would turn them from your prayers.”

“I do not pray to the gods. Roman gods hold no meaning to me.” Hector said. “I follow the ways of my people; we entreat our ancestors. They are more apt to answer than Jupiter; who seems to be ever concerned with where he can next place cock. Or Juno; who seeks only to pour her wrath upon mortal women unlucky enough to capture his gaze.”

 

Nasir snorted as he walked beside the wagon. “He stands no different than many noble Romans; ever in pursuit of cunt, or cock. My Dominus yet held wife when he first ordered me to his bed. And I stood fool to think such gave me position as I stood his body slave.”

 

Laeta studied the Syrian. “I never thought your position to be of such height. I have known only a warrior of rebellion; though less cruel than those you stood with; much like Spartacus.”

 

“I stood slave to a wealthy Roman who held villa outside of Capua. Torn from brother’s arms for coin. I was but a small child; I grew up as a slave never knowing better.” Nasir said. “Yet gods saw fit to lead Spartacus his home. They brought Agron to my side; then later saw my brother returned to me. Yet in return for blessings I have paid price measured in tears, and blood.”

 

Hector now placed a hand on Nasir’s shoulder intending to comfort. Nasir took a deep breath. “Keep watch over them. I would seek Agron’s company.”

 

“I did not mean to offend with questions.” Laeta said. “It is just difficult to imagine Nasir as timid and obedient. One would expect a body slave to be fearful in the presence of a gladiator; yet I have been witness to more than one argument between them. It is usually Nasir who stands victor.”

 

Hector couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nasir tends to stand victor in most arguments; regardless of who stands opposite. I have been witness to him dealing defeat to even the Bringer of Rain with but sharp tongue. Agron still calls him ‘Little Wild Dog’ upon occasion.”

 

The Numidian shook his head fondly. “No it is not your questions that offend; but thoughts of the many losses we suffer. Some held closer to heart than others; and the wounds that yet linger. Nasir seeks to soothe the pain of all but himself.”

 

* * *

 

Agron and Pollux were discussing their progress as they walked at the head of the column of refugees. Pollux was a bit unsettled at being on the road; concerned that it would expose them to Roman attack.

 

“I share your concerns.” Agron said. “Being off the road could make us marginally safer; yet would have us longer within Roman held lands. The sooner we leave them the safer we stand.”

 

“What of the outpost that we approach?” Pollux asked. “If the map holds true; we will reach it within the next day or two.”

 

“I have thought on the matter.” Agron answered. “Would it not be normal for a Roman woman of good standing travelling to family in outlying province to travel with slave and guard? Laeta once stood so.”

 

“You would trust her with the safety of all?” Pollux sputtered. “As you say; she once stood Roman.”

 

“And she now stands as us.” Agron argued. “She has as much to lose as we do now; branded fugitivus through Crassus ambition to see rebellion end. Yet only few know of it. We will be far from there before message could be dispatched and returned from Rome.”

 

“I yet hold concern in this, brother.” Pollux noted.

 

Agron let out a laugh. “The very words I often broke to Spartacus; and usually proven wrong when his ideas saw us through difficulty.”

 

“You speak truth.” Pollux conceded. “You and Crixus often proven wrong. It is no wonder you stayed at each other’s throats; far more alike than either would admit.”

 

“You move to insult now?” Agron snorted. “I am no fucking Gaul!”

 

Pollux laughed. “No; you are Agron from the lands east of the Rhine as you are always quick to remind.” The darker man slapped the German on the shoulder. “I will scout ahead and find place to rest for the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Agron does have his own 'war council' now. Nasir (of course), Pollux (the only other gladiator from Batiatus' ludus to survive)to survive the final battle, and Hector (Freed from the forge along with Ahmed). Laeta while not a warrior is also becoming a part of the war council more as an advisor on non-military Roman issues.


	4. At the Outpost

“Are you sure that you wish to do this Nasir?” Laeta asked. “I would not lay fault if you wished to remain with the others. It stands reminder of past Agron would have you forget.”

 

“A Roman woman of note would have attendants at her side.” Nasir answered. “I stand only one with knowledge a body slave should hold; Pollux and the others to stand as guard. We must give proper appearance.”

 

“I could take place.” Sibyl quietly speaks up.

 

“No!” Nasir softens the harsh word with a gentle smile. “Agron would have hide of any who suggest such. Stay and take rest; we would all see your health maintained.

 

“He means that no one would see you put yourself at such risk.” Agron said as he joined the group. Turning to Nasir he leaned down and pressed his forehead against the Syrian’s for a moment. “You will be careful. Do not let Roman shits know that you are more than a group passing through.”

 

“I will heed caution; yet this is best chance for current news from Rome.” Nasir said. “Laeta’s presence should keep them in order.”

 

“And if it does not; Nasir and Pollux will certainly see them to grass.” Laeta said. “We will uncover needed knowledge and return before nightfall.”

 

The trio gathered what few things they needed and set off toward to road that would lead them to the Roman outpost. Laeta had been sure that it would be sparsely manned so far from towns or villas erected by Rome. Yet that was only an assumption with the reports of unrest within Rome. Agron turned and smiled a Sibyl flanked by Saxa and Donar.

 

“Come; let us return to the others.” Agron said. “Safety is better assured with greater number.”

 

“I will entreat the gods to keep them safe.” Sibyl said. At Hector’s snort she added. “You yet doubt the gods?”

 

“I doubt not they piss upon us.” Hector said. “Yet you hold belief in them. I pray you hold faith enough for us all.”

 

As the group entered the small encampment; Sibyl hurried off to make her prayers followed by Hector leaving Agron with two children following his heels. Agron sighed as Saxa latched onto his leg. If only Duro cold see him now.

 

“So little ones; There is no stream nearby and we need to stick close to camp.” Agron started. “How should we fill our time?”

 

It was Saxa who reached up and grabbed his hand. “Sibyl said that you were a gladiator. What was it like?”

 

“Yes tell us about the games!” Donar piped up. “Dominus was always going but he never let us go. Games sound like fun!”

 

Agron stopped and knelt down to the boy’s level. “There was nothing fun about the games. They are not like the games that you and Saxa play. It was fun for the Romans sitting in the stands watching; those who stood upon the sands of the arena killed each other just because they said that we had to.”

 

“Is that why Spartacus made you all run away from Capua?” Saxa asked.

 

“It is part of the reason, yes.” Agron says with a smile. “Yet bigger part of it was for you.”

 

“For me?” The little girl asked.

 

“For you, and your brother, and everyone that came through the Alps with us.” Agron explained thinking of Duro, Ahmed, Naevia, Crixus and all the others rebels who had fallen to the afterlife. “Spartacus lost someone very special to him because of the Romans. Many of us did; I lost my brother, Duro. Spartacus did not want to see anyone suffer as we did again because of the Romans. He wanted us all to be free.”

 

“Are we free?” Donar asked.

 

“Yes we are free; but now we go to Assyria to find Nasir’s family so that we may be safe.” Agron said.

 

* * *

 

Nasir stood quietly at Laeta’s back head lowered yet his eyes missed nothing. The Roman Centurion in command of the outpost paid him no mind; seeing only a well-trained and humble body slave. Pollux also stood watching; his demeanor more alert as he stood Laeta’s guard.

 

“Rome celebrates end to rebel menace.” The man was saying. “For all the senate’s talk of problem handled; the slave ran wild till Pompey saw him to grass and quelled rebellion. Crassus and Caesar sniff about his ass hoping stray laurel falls to them.”

 

“I had thought rebellion never to be quelled; reason I fled my home hoping to find safer ground in Damascus.” Laeta said. “My body slave hails from Assyria and speaks of warm breezes to be found near the port cities.”

 

“Damascus stands safe enough; yet you would do well to avoid Antioch.” The man warned. “Most Romans fled the city when the soldiers were recalled to lend aid in quelling Mithradites. There are none to keep order within the city.”

 

“Has it fallen to lawlessness then?” Laeta asked.

 

“Romans of note harassed from their homes or left in pools of blood.” The man said. “Those of proper breeding have all but abandoned the city. It is as if the gods themselves give warning. Only Roman citizens stand affected.”

 

“Gratitude. I will have my men seek to discover safer path for foot to trod.” Laeta said.

 

“You should remain here this night.” The man suggested. “You would at least be safe from bandits that haunt woods when moon casts gaze upon the world.” 

 

“Again gratitude; but honored husband awaits my return.” Laeta said. “I would not see him fall to worry.”

 

“May fortune speed good health to him.” The Centurion saluted her. “Are you sure that you do not wish our medicus to accompany you? The man is skilled with all manner of wound.”

 

“He will be from sickbed soon.” Laeta said. “It was but minor scratch inflicted by boar's tusk; yet it is upon leg and walking made difficult. I will carry your tidings for a speedy recovery. Come Tiberius; let us make haste to return.”

 

Laeta turned on her heel; exiting the building with her head held high. Seeing the haughty woman passing through the streets; the handful of soldiers were careful to give the proper respect by offering salute.

 

Laeta’s pace did not slow until they were well beyond the walls of the outpost. Once she had put distance between herself and the small fort she relaxed.  Turning to Nasir she spoke careful words. “Gratitude Nasir. I know that it is not an easy thing to put yourself in such place once removed from it.”

 

“I no longer stand a slave; yet deception was needed to gain knowledge.” Nasir said. “Let us make haste back to the others.”

 

“Sound advice.” Pollux said glancing back in the direction of the outpost. “I would not have us caught upon road. I would have us hold greater number if set upon.”

 

“I would see knowledge passed to Agron’s ear.” Laeta said. “I wonder upon meaning; Romans removed from Antioch could stand blessing or curse.”

 

“The Roman shits leave the city.” Pollux said. “I count that as blessing.”

 

“The reason for exodus could yet be threat.” Laeta said.

 


	5. A Chance to Rest

“We stood in no danger. There is but a small clutch of men manning post.” Laeta said. “Word of husband’s presence nearby kept thoughts from straying where they should not.”

 

“Injured husband.” Nasir reminded. “Pollux sees to setting guard in case Roman shits consider falling upon woman with but single man and small number of guards and husband unable to protect wife.”

 

“There is no need to hold worry in such regard.” Laeta assured. “Yet Antioch falls from Roman grasp; soldiers pulled from city to assist against Mithradites. Many of their number put to grass and others leaving all to escape death.”

 

“They leave?” Agron asked.

 

“Such are the words broken.” Nasir shrugged.

 

“Only Roman shits have abandoned Antioch?” Agron repeated the question again.

 

Once again Nasir answered with a shrug. “Yes it seems that only Romans are targeted. Syrians within the city are left in peace.”

 

“According to the Centurion I broke words with; they flee to the safety of Damascus.” Laeta added.

 

“Then we should make haste before Rome moves to retake the city.” Agron said. “It is still some days travel away even with wagon to see pace quickened.”

 

Hector glanced over toward the wagon where Sibyl and the children were sleeping. He turned back toward the campfire with a sigh. “I would see Antioch far to our backs and desert sands set before us. Although no whip cracks over our heads; we are yet at risk.”

 

“We could send someone to scout ahead.” Nasir suggested. “It would be of aid to know what we move toward in Antioch.”

 

“See it done Nasir.” Agron agreed. “Hector let us rouse our people. I would move with all haste until Antioch stands at our backs.”

* * *

Silas was deep in thought when a skin of water was handed to him. Glancing up he saw the Camel trader Oded.

 

The man settled himself on the blanket in the shade provided by the lean-to. “Silas; I had feeling our paths would cross again. Fatima sends you again to look toward the west does she not?”

 

“She does.” Silas nodded. “And again I see no signs of refugees fleeing Roman borders. I begin to regret my presence here. Each time I return with no word of them; something within her dies a little more.”

 

“We know that not all fell.” Oded said. “Many escaped into the Alps. Neither Pompey nor Crassus could see them all to grass.”

 

“Yet many more line the Appian Way.” Silas said. “What if they are among those nailed to cross? I expected Ahmed to follow on heel; but it has been a full turning of the seasons.”

 

“Do not seek sorrow my friend. Let us give needed time for travel.” Oded said. “They would take care in covering their movements. Rome holds sway in much of the land between here and the Alps.”

 

“Ahmed would not be gone from his homeland for so long!” Silas said. “Nasir does not remember the land of his birth; yet Ahmed yearned for it!”

 

“Many keep watch for strangers carrying brand or mark entering Antioch.” Oded said. “For now Rome abandons the city and route is made as safe as we can make it. Let us entreat the gods to see them to us.”

 

“Spartacus has fallen and rebellion seen to bloody end.” Silas noted. “I fear the gods give no care to our entreaties.”

 

“The gods hear.” Oded said. “They simply answer our prayers in their own way and time.”

 

* * *

 

The group had passed the Roman outpost a day past without incident by travelling north of the fort. Soon they would enter the lands of Assyria and begin to travel south towards Antioch. Nasir had assigned two of the younger yet capable men to scout ahead and see if Antioch would hold safety.  Agron did not expect to see them again for many days so he stood surprised as did the others when one of the men met them on the road after a scant two days.

 

“Titus. I did not think to set eyes upon you again so soon.” Agron said as the young man reported.

 

“Marcus and I made discovery you should know of.” Titus answered. “A little less than a day’s travel from here stands a villa. Abandoned by Roman masters by my guess.”

 

Nasir glanced at Agron then turned to the scout. “And you felt need to tell us of it?”

 

“It stands untouched; goods and animals yet remain.” Titus explained. “It is as if they left taking only what they could carry in arms; leaving a bounty for any who would stumble upon it.”

 

Agron seemed to be deep in thought. Nasir and Titus quietly watched for a moment.

 

“Agron; you are taken with thought?” Nasir finally asked.

 

“Our people have been pushing themselves and many are exhausted.” Agron said. “Sibyl especially could use a few days’ rest. Does the house stand walled and gated?”

 

“Yes. The property is large and easily defended.” Titus said. “Well stocked to feed us; and see us well supplied as we take to desert sands.”

 

“Then let us see ourselves to rest for a day or so in comfort.” Agron said.

 

* * *

 

 

Agron sat in the courtyard watching Donar and Saxa as they played with wooden swords. Donar had been grumbling the whole time that girls didn’t play with swords because girls aren’t warriors. Agron was surprised when Sibyl was the one to intervene.

 

“You believe that girls cannot be warriors?” she asked the boy.

 

“No. it’s why soldiers are boys.” Donar said. “Agron says that I am named after a great warrior, just like the baby is named Spartacus because Spartacus was a great warrior too.”

 

“Well Donar; your sister is also named after a great warrior.” Sibyl said. “She was from the lands east of the Rhine like Agron; and she fought as ferociously as Agron did.  She was not the only girl who fought as ferociously as the boys; Naevia was also a fierce fighter. So girls can be warriors; and very good ones. I’m sure if you ask them; Agron would tell you about Saxa and Nasir would tell you about Naevia.”

 

Agron found himself thinking about the two women. He missed them both; yet he found that he could remember them fondness instead of the overwhelming grief that had so far accompanied memory.

 

“I did not know that Sibyl thought highly of Saxa.” Nasir said as sat down and snuggled into Agron’s side.

 

“Nor did I. Yet they both felt for the same man.” Agron said.

 

“Gannicus was free with his affections.” Nasir said with a smile. “Naevia stood surprised that he turned from women and drink for Sibyl. He was not the man she remembered from Batiatus ludus.”

 

“It had slipped mind that she knew him when he yet stood gladiator.” Agron said. “It seems that he changed greatly.”

 

“As have you.” Nasir said nudging the bigger man. "I could not have envisioned you with children at your side the night you stood at Spartacus side grumbling about useless house slaves.”

Agron let out a chuckle and wrapped his arm around Nasir’s shoulder. “A certain wild little dog soon proved me wrong. He not only has stolen the heart of a gladiator; the same beats within his chest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silas is back. He managed to make it to Assyria as Ahmed wanted.


	6. Silas Succeeded

Agron was overseeing training in the courtyard when Pollux let him know that Marcus had returned and was eager to report. Nasir glanced at the taller man then hurried off to find Hector.

 

Laeta stood up from where she had been sitting in the shade with Sibyl and the children. She made her way over to Agron. “The scouts return?”

 

“Yes; and eager to break word on what they have laid eyes upon.” Agron answered. “Such eagerness prophecies good news or very bad news. We will soon have answer of whether Antioch offers safety or danger.”

 

Agron made his way over to Sibyl and the children. Agron squatted down to be eye level with the children. “Nasir and I must hold meeting; it may take some time. I will need you to look after Sibyl.”

 

Laeta hid a smile. The children had gotten used to spending the entire day with Agron, Nasir, or both together. By tasking them with taking care of Sibyl; he gave them something to fill their time.

 

“You are not a stranger to the ways of handling children.” Laeta said. “There is difference to them now; forged by your attentions.”

 

“I am no stranger to children.” Agron answered. “My village was filled with them. And my brother though holding years beyond such seemed yet a child in many ways.”

 

“You speak of Duro?” She carefully ventured.

 

“Do not form sound of his name!” Agron growled. “I would not hear it fall from lips birthed of Rome!”

 

“Apologies; I did not move to offend.” Laeta said. “I simply wondered of him. I saw the grief Crixus words caused when I yet stood prisoner in Sinuessa the day Spartacus released us from bonds. You held him close to heart.”

 

The German took a deep breath. “He was the only family I had left; we were brought to Roman soil and sold together. Roman fucks took him from me also. Rome has taken all that I held dear.”

 

“Yet has it not also given?” Laeta asked. “Had you not been brought to Capua; you would not have found Nasir or those two children that hold you in such esteem. Perhaps it is the gods’ intent to balance scale in some small measure.”

 

“Blessing does not stand in equal measure to loss.” Agron said.

 

“No it does not; yet I have also lost everything.” Laeta said. “And gained much. I have learned of the suffering Rome inflicts although I never mistreated those I stood to as Domina. I have found that slaves are not so far removed from same concerns that take my mind. And I have learned that many stand as honorable men Spartacus, Nasir, even a certain surly man from the lands east of the Rhine. And we are not the only ones who stand blessed.”

 

Agron crossed his arms and glanced at the woman. “We wander towards the desert sands  tethering slim hope to finding a family that Nasir no longer remembers. How do we stand blessed?”

 

“Are we not both free of shackle as are all your people?” Laeta asked then turned to glance back toward the children sitting with Sibyl. “Sibyl looks forward to motherhood and those two do not need worry that they will be torn apart through desire for coin. They are safe and assured affection and guidance given by you and Nasir; a thing they would lack as slaves.”

 

Agron grunted and resumed walking.

* * *

 

Titus sat on the ground at a low table laden with food and drink. The man who claimed the house sat across from him. “Gratitude for your hospitality. Yet I do not know why you insist that I remain here.”

 

“He would but see that word is broken between us.” A grey haired man said as he lowered himself to the ground at the table and poured a cup of water. “I hold interest in strangers traveling to Antioch bearing brands of Roman masters.”

 

Titus drew his sword. “A trap then. To see us once again to shackle.”

 

“You mistake intent. Sheathe your sword it is not needed.” The man said as the homeowner bowed and left them alone. “I but seek word of two men known to be of the rebellion. They are kin to me; my nephews. I am Oded.”

 

“There were many Syrians among the rebellion. You would have me single out two men from among the many thousands I stood among?”

 

“These two stood close to Spartacus; having his ear.” Oded said. “Ahmed and Nasir; the sons of my sister. Knowledge of their fate would ease their mother’s soul.”

 

“Although Spartacus fell to Crassus; our number yet stands too high for me to know all by name.” Titus said cautiously. “Marcus will carry word that Rome holds no sway in Antioch to the man that leads us now. You questions should fall upon his ear. We were but sent to determine danger to those who remain.”

 

“You hold concern.” Oded said getting to his feet. “A wise thing in troubled times. I will await your leader. Khalil will continue to offer the hospitality of his home for your stay.”

 

* * *

 

 

“They take Titus prisoner?” Hector roared. “Let us make haste to teach them error of their decision!”

 

“They do not claim him as such.” Marcus said. “They spoke of a man near Antioch who seeks word of the rebellion’s survivors. It is why the Romans were driven from Antioch; to clear safe path for our travel at his command.”

 

“Did they give name to the man?” Nasir asked eagerly.

 

“No but it is said that he gave aid to a group of escaped slaves but a year past.” Marcus replied.

 

“Could it be that Silas attained goal?” Nasir directed his next question to Agron. “Ahmed gave him charge before joining us in battle against Cossinius legions to lead those unable to fight to Antioch and then beyond.”

 

“It is the only answer.” Agron said. “And now he watches for any that survived to follow upon his heel. It would seem Antioch offers safe haven.”

 

“Silas is a name I have not heard spoken before.” Laeta said.

 

“He was a slave in Pompeii.” Nasir asked. “He took to cause and helped us to take the docks and swell our number.”

 

“He escaped with many who could not lift sword many months before we took Sinuessa.” Agron explained. “It seems our future brings reunion with more of our people.”

 

 


	7. Finally Home

Agron was scanning the woods along the road with a frown. Nasir stepped closer to the German and touched his arm to gain attention.

 

“What causes unease” Nasir asked.

 

“We do not travel alone.” Agron said. “I have noticed movement of dust in the distance that keeps pace with us.”

 

“Romans?” Pollux asked from behind them.

 

“I do not believe it so.” Agron said. “Roman shits would have descended upon us by now. We are few in warriors; our numbers heavy with the aged and infirm. There has been more than ample time for an enemy to determine this.”

 

“What thought fills mind if not Romans?” Nasir said.

 

“Perhaps it is those who have preyed upon the Romans in Antioch.” Agron answered. “They perhaps seek to know about us. Do we present threat to them; yet they use caution not to be taken as an enemy.”

 

“Curiosity then?” Pollux said. “We are still a full day’s travel from Antioch.”

 

“I would not wait until an enemy was inside my house to know him as one.” Nasir noted. “The reason we checked all entering Sinuessa for brand.”

 

“And still that shit Caesar slipped through.” Agron growled. “And lived among us for weeks with no one the wiser.”

 

Nasir laid a hand of Comfort on Agron’s arm this time. “That failure must be laid at the feet of another Agron; you were taken with seeing Spartacus back protected.”

 

“It serves no purpose to lay blame now. The shits still failed in their goal.” Pollux said. “We live free of Roman shackle.”

 

“Not yet free of risk.” Agron said. “Call a halt; I would take pause for rest and allow opportunity for our followers to reveal themselves if they are of a mind.”

 

* * *

 

“The man who leads you shows keen intellect.” Oded said to announce his presence as he and Titus approached Hector who stood watch. “I would have words with him; as suggested by young Titus.”

 

“He brings offer of aid in return for information.” Titus said. “I counselled that he should break words with the man who leads us.”

 

Hector picked up on the caution in Titus words. “An offer of aid?”

 

“The same aid given to Silas and those who followed him in the name of my honored nephew; Ahmed.” Oded answered. “I seek word of my nephew’s fate; to calm heart of his mother.”

 

Hector turned and waved his hand. A younger man came over and the two quietly spoke before the younger man turned and hurried off deeper into the makeshift camp. Hector then turned back to Oded and Titus. “The boy will return with him.”

 

Oded nodded and dropped to the ground to wait. Titus also sat on the ground to wait.  Although it only took a short time; it seemed as if hours had passed to Oded before the sound of approaching footsteps carried to him. He quickly got to his feet.

 

“Antonius tells me that we are blessed with a visitor.” Agron said.

 

Oded stepped forward. “Welcome to Assyria. I am Oded A trader…”

 

“Of camels at the oasis east of Antioch.” Agron finished and held his arm out to greet the Syrian. “Ahmed spoke of you to me; I am Agron.”

 

Oded broke into a smile displaying the similarity to Nasir’s own before a frown took over his features. “Ahmed?”

 

“He fell in battle against Cossinius and Furius.” Agron said. “He gave much needed aid in turning a defeat into victory. Nasir lives because of it.”

 

“Nasir survives?” Oded asked.

 

“He does.” Agron said. “We were among those at Spartacus’ side when he fell from this life.” Agron said gesturing for the Syrian to follow him. “I would ask if his mother yet lives; if not I would be the one to tell him.”

 

“Fatima is well.” Oded answered. “Silas and many of those with him joined the tribe she now calls home. Knowing that her youngest yet lives will lift heart and return missing joy to her soul.”

 

“As meeting the mother who gave him life will raise his.” Agron said. “Yet, he does not remember much of his time before he fell into Roman hands. Patience will be needed.”

 

“She is his mother.” Oded said. “The gods tore him from her arms when his was barely more than a babe; and now they move to return him. They will grant the patience needed by them both.”

 

“I pray it so.” Agron said as he came to a stop.

 

Nasir was sitting on the ground with Saxa cuddled in his and Donar both cuddled in his lap. “Agron, they refuse to fall to slumber without wishing you a restful night.”

 

“Saxa, Donar; seek out Sibyl and rest by her side.” Agron ordered the two children with a smile. After a round of hugs the children wandered off to find sibyl and Nasir got to his feet with a questioning glance at Agron.

 

Agron wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “We came to Assyria seeking your family; yet they have found us first. He is your uncle; Oded.”

 

Nasir looked at Agron mouth open with shock. Then his peeked around his German’s arm to look at the man who stood there waiting with a patient smile. Looking back up at Agron he asked. “How?”

 

“I assume that it was his people following our progress.” Agron said. “He came seeking word of you and Ahmed; and he brings news to fall upon your wanting ear.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oded brought his camel to a halt and hid a bit of a smile at Agron struggling with his own mount.

 

“Stubborn beast!” Agron said as he finally got the animal to stop.

 

Nasir dismounted from the camel he had been riding and gathered Saxa into his arms with a laugh. “A proper mount for you then. You stand as stubborn as the beast.”

 

The rest of the group who had chosen to follow them into the deep desert soon gathered around Agron and Nasir. Oded in the meanwhile; had made his way to a tent and now emerged with a woman of comparable age.  Nasir found himself reaching over to grab Agron’s hand as the two approached. After all these years; he was going to be reunited with his mother.

 

The woman looked at their joined hands and the two children clinging to the two men and smiled at her youngest son. “Nasir, welcome home. The gods are generous.” She then hugged Agron. “They claim Ahmed; but send me a son to replace him.” She then smiled at Saxa and Donar. “And grandchildren to spoil in my remaining years.”

 

Nasir moved into the woman’s arms as tears spilled over his cheek. The journey had been long and full of sacrifices along the way; but despite all odds, he was home.


End file.
